Bad Memories
by Fruity-Friends
Summary: Hideki, Chi and Plum get thrown out on the street swith no where to go...Chi is stolen! What to do, what to do! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS AND LET ME TELL YOU THEY GET MUCH MUCH BETTER! SO R & R OK! GIVE IT A RATING OUT OF 10!
1. A New World

**Chobits**

"**A New World"**

It's been a long hard year with our Shimbo for Hideki living life in the big city instead of the country with his persacom that's he found in a bus stop surrounded by trash…

Hideki's been living in his new apartment for a few months now and it's hard enough not having any real friends within reach to connect to, let alone living with a brain dead, illiterate persacom with a vocabulary of about 25 words whom is always getting lost…

While Shimbo lives the good life in the country with his Educator of a wife leaving poor old Hideki to look after Plum, the hyperactive mobile persacom…

While Hideki tries his hardest to live in the big city helpless and alone to find out he has been expelled from school from the misuse of the school computers "Porn Sites". Just to make his day just a bit worse he came home to find to find an eviction notice on his apartment door and all of his stuff in the corridor along with Chi and Plum. Now they had no place to go but out onto the evil streets of Tokyo…

Hideki: Why is this all happening to me? Am I cursed or am I strewn full of bad luck! I should never have left the country; I should have stayed where I was! Nothing good has happened to me ever since I got here…Ahh!

Chi: Chi isn't good? Chi Sorry!

Plum: Get scary man away!

Hideki: I'm sorry Chi! I'll try hard to remember the good times we've had together! Don't worry Chi; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me!

Plum: Hmph! What about me you silly human?

Hideki: You too Plum, even though you are the most annoying thing I have ever come across. Don't worry guys if we just stick together we…?

Plum: HEY! You better not mean that you big fat meanie!

Hideki: Well we need somewhere to stay and I have no idea what so ever as to where we are going to sleep tonight…I'm sorry guys.

Plum: Bus shed, bus shed, bus shed!

Hideki: Great! What a good idea!

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Dark Chi: Chi! Stay away from that bus shelter or you will suffer grave danger!

Chi: Why?

Dark Chi: Just do what I say Chi, it's for the best!

**Chi opens her eyes!**

Hideki: Come on Chi!

Chi: Chi has bad feeling!

Hideki: Ok then Chi, where else do you propose we sleep tonight? I don't here any suggestions coming from you!

Plum: DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

Chi: Chi wants to go away!

Hideki: Come on Chi nothing will happen to you! I Promise!

Chi: Hmmm!

Plum: I thought you said you were scared stupid!

Hideki: Just rest Chi!

Plum: Zzzzzzz!

When Chi falls asleep Hideki lays on his back and blocks out all noise like he was meditating and he thinks to him self about all the good times he had with Shimbo before he did a runner and eloped with the Educator…

Then he thought about all the good times he had, had with Chi and when he found her wrapped up and turned off in the trash and how he longs that Chi was a human…

Hideki didn't really want to think about Plum even though they had been growing closer to her over time but his most treasured memory was when he first turned Chi on and when she spoke her first word…

When morning came everyone woke hoping that last night was all a dream and that they really weren't out on the street but the reality is that they were and they had no where to go…

**TBC**…

**Authors Note**: I had a great time writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it and if you have any questions just send me a message…If I don't get 5 reviews from 5 different people on this FanFic I won't be continuing the chapters on but if I find that people like it I would be delighted to keep writing them…


	2. Mechanical Romance Forbidden Love

**Chobits**

**From Previous Chapter:**

When morning came everyone woke hoping that last night was all a dream and that they really weren't out on the street but the reality is that they were and they had no where to go…

**TBC**…

"Mechanical Romance – Forbidden Love" 

When they woke up Hideki noticed that Chi wasn't within sight or reach which sent Hideki into a frantic rush trying to look for her. Plum was absolutely tired and could hardly see until she smacked herself in the head. Hideki and Plum were set out to find out where Chi was…

Hideki: CHI! CHI!

Plum: Shut up you fool!

Hideki: Plum? Did you see anything last night?

Plum: No not that I can remember but lets see if my hard drive picked anything up last night!

Hideki: Well hurry up!

Plum: Found something, found something, found something!

Hideki: Show me it then! My life just keeps getting worse doesn't it because now the most important person in my life has gone missing! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Plum: Watch carefully human dumby!

Plum had picked something up on her video camera in her scrunchie, which showed a black figured emerging from the darkness, turning Chi off and picking her up and taking her back into the black of the night…

When Hideki saw this figure he was so worried but he knew he had to keep watching for any more clues to see if we could find Chi before something happens to her…

Hideki and Plum watch and Hideki notices that the man dropped something as he was leaving and it looked like he was dropping it on purpose and not by accident…

Hideki: Plum do you see anything?

Plum: No, No, NO!

Hideki: Well what's this then?

Hideki bent down underneath the bus shelter seat to find a dark brown business card that read "Meet Me At The Clock Tower At 12 Tonight". Hideki stood silent and still for a while and then he made a mad dash down the street…

Plum: Where are you going?

Hideki: Hurry up Plum! What are we supposed to do? Just stand here and wait until 12 o'clock!

Plum: Well slow down stupid head!

Hideki: I can't slow down I must find Chi!

Hideki and Plum searched everywhere but they couldn't find traces of Chi anywhere…Hideki thought it was over until he noticed a distinct trail of letters reading "You'll Never Get Me"…So Hideki and Plum followed the cards until…

Plum: Where are you taking me you freak?

Hideki: I thought persacoms were supposed to be smart?

Plum: Shoosh up you dumby!

Hideki: Were following the business cards somewhe…

Plum: WOAH!

Hideki and Plum had come to the end of the business card trail and they were led straight to are big tower, quite a suspicious looking tower really so they thought they would go and check it out…

Hideki: I wonder what's in this big place?

Plum: Maybe my friend Chi is here! Wait I remember this place!

Hideki: WHAT?

Plum: This day comes for all persacoms!

Hideki: What day? What's going on Plum!

Plum: Chi has gone to meet her maker! SHE HAS A GLITCH!

Hideki: Can we save her from…What's going to happen to her again?

Plum: Nothing much all they do is crush them into oblivion!

Hideki: Oh My God! Is there any way I can save her?

Plum: I don't know! LALALALALALALALALA!

Hideki: I know how we can get her back!

Plum: HOW!

Hideki: You can contact her by hacking her hard drive!

Plum: Ah ok, I can try!

Hideki: What's wrong with her?

Plum: She was in love!

Hideki: In love? With who?

Plum: Stupid humans! YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Hideki: What's wrong with that?

Plum: The golden rule of being a persacom is never to fall in love with a human!

Hideki: Awwww! "Blush, Blush"

Hideki thought to himself that Chi was always to pretty for him and that she would probably like some really good looking, cool Persacom and not just an ordinary human!

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Dark Chi: What's happening Chi?

Chi: Chiiii!

Dark Chi: If you keep acting like this the worst will come of you!

**Chi opens her eyes!**

Plum: I've got her online Hideki! You silly idiot!

Hideki: Hello Chi!

Chi: Chi's alone! Chi's dark!

Hideki: I LOVE YOU CHI!

Chi: Chi love you t……

Hideki: CHIIIIII!

Later on that night after Hideki had finished crying like a baby he remembered he needed to go to the clock tower to get Chi back…

Hideki: HELLO!

Plum: STOP YELLING SMELLY!

Hideki: CHI! CHI!

Chi: Hideki!

Plum: Did you hear that Hideki?

Hideki: Way ahead of you Plum!

Hideki and Plum get to the top of the tower to find Chi alone and bound by the hands…

Hideki: CHI! Are you ok?

Chi: Chiii!

Hideki: Who did this to you Chi? Tell me who did this and they will pay the dire consequences!

Hideki then noticed that Chi's eyes were watering…He didn't think persacoms leaked but then he realized that it was tears coming out her eyes…As far as Hideki and Plum were concerned, persacoms couldn't cry or feel pain and when you cry you feel pain to so…

Hideki: TEARS!

Plum: TEARS!

Hideki: PAIN! ANGUISH! HOW COULD THIS BE!

TBC… 

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one because there are many more to come only if you review…


	3. To Be Or Not To Be

**Chobits**

**From Previous Chapter:**

Hideki: TEARS!

Plum: TEARS!

Hideki: PAIN! ANGUISH! HOW COULD THIS BE!

**TBC…**

"**To Be Or Not To Be"**

Hideki: What on earth is happening? Chi? Are you seeping acid or are you breaking down? What is wrong with you!

Plum: I think, I think? She's crying!

Chi: Chi!

Hideki: Plum, what's happening to her?

Plum: I don't know! "CHECKING HARD DRIVE"

Hideki: Anything?

Plum: Not yet! Hold on!

Hideki had no idea that persacoms could cry but even though their was no other explanation.

Hideki: She must be! She can't be! She is!

Plum: What?

Hideki: Nothing, I said nothing, nothing at all!

Chi: Chi sad!

Hideki: Don't worry Chi we will fix you! That's if we can find out what's wrong with you first!

Hideki, Plum and Chi all get up off the ground in the clock tower and they notice a part of Chi's mechanical ears missing but they didn't bother saying anything because that would only cause fuss for poor old Chi. Hideki and Plum take Chi to the closest shelter they could find you see if she was alright…

Hideki: Chi! Are you alright?

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Dark Chi: Chi they know too much!

Chi: Chi's Confused!

**Chi opens her eyes!**

Chi: Mmmmm!

Hideki: What is it Chi?

Plum: I'm cold Mister!

Hideki: Shut up for a sec Plum! Something's up with Chi…

Chi: Mmmmm!

Hideki: Chi, tell me what's wrong!

Chi: Mmmmm!

Hideki: We need to get her to the closest persacom mechanic!

Plum checked the Internet for the closest repairer she could find but there was no luck at all because it was to early for anything to be open. So they all went to the closest bench and sat their until 8 o clock'…

Plum: It's just up this street!

Hideki: I just hope that this mechanic can find out what's wrong with our Chi!

"Knock, Knock"

Mechanic: How can I help you!

Hideki: We have a broken persacom and we were hoping that you would tell us what is wrong with her and if you could fix her…

Mechanic: Ummm! She seems ok to me!

Hideki: But she's not talking as much as usual and she, she is, she's crying!

Mechanic: Don't talk nonsense! Persacoms cannot under any circumstance cry!

Hideki: Well she's also in love!

Mechanic: In love? With who!

Hideki: Me!

Mechanic: A HUMAN! No, no, no, no, no, no!

Hideki: Well yeah! She has!

Plum: She really has silly man!

Mechanic: Well I'm sorry but I cant issue any repairs…. as you should know that I have signed a contract forbidding me from the practice of repairing corrupt persacoms!

Hideki: OH SHIT!

Mechanic: But I can tell you the biggest secret in town!

Hideki: Ahhhh!

Mechanic: If you go to the center hall in Tokyo Town you can see a little blue door! Go through that door and you will find a repairer O.K!

So Hideki, Plum and Chi made their way down the street to Tokyo Town and found the little blue door and crept through it trying not to be seen by and people…

Shop Keeper: How may I help you?

Hideki: Well I have a broken persacom and she's kind of corrupt since she has fallen in love with me and she's been crying…

Shop Keeper: I see! Come this way!

Plum: I don't think this is a good idea!

Hideki: Shut up Plum!

Shop Keeper: What seems to be the problem!

Hideki: I just told you?

Shop Keeper: That's right! She has a disease!

Hideki: NO! She acting like a, a, a human!

Shop Keeper: Oh I see!

Hideki: Can you fix her?

Shop Keeper: Maybe?

"Shop Keeper rubs his fingers together"

Hideki: I'm sorry we have no money!

Shop Keeper: GET OUT OF MY SHOP!

Hideki: BU…?

Shop Keeper: OUT!

Plum: SCARY MAN!

So Hideki, plum and Chi were back on the streets all choked up and broken with no where to go…

Plum: It's all your fault you big stupid ass!

Hideki: I'm sorry Chi!

Chi: Chi forgives you…

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Chi: What's happening to me?

Dark Chi: Your true form is revealing itself…

Chi: What?

**Chi opens her eyes!**

TBC… 

**Authors Note: **You silly heads I have only continued this series from demand of my friends so you better review me PLEASE! R & R! If you don't like it….pft I'll get over it unless you don't tell me….O.K!


	4. Betrayal

**Chobits**

**From Previous Chapter:**

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Chi: What's happening to me?

Dark Chi: Your true form is revealing itself…

Chi: What?

**Chi opens her eyes!**

"Betrayal" 

Hideki knew that Chi wasn't the most efficient persacom but he didn't know she could get this bad.

Hideki: Plum. I just wish for Chi to get over all this sadness and emotion…

Plum: Hmph! Yeah!

Hideki: She's just getting worse as we go on and I don't what I'll do if I lose her…Cause like whenever she runs away I'm worried like shit and now if she shuts down or gets smashed into oblivion I'll be even more saddening for you and that's the last thing I want for you Plum…!

Plum: That's sweet Hideki! Thanks!

Hideki: If only we could find out what's wrong with her and a way to stop it that doesn't cost money might I add…!

Plum: Well this kind of thing has happened before to one of my old friends! She fell in love with her owner and she had to be turned off but none of this crying and emotional nonsense happened…

Hideki: Why did you just tell me this? We could have used this information to try and find out what's up with poor Chi! Anyway who was the owner?

Plum: It's kind of Minoru! He was so sad when he had to turn her off and I just don't want you to have to turn Chi off…So that's why I didn't tell you…

Hideki: I knew Minoru was like the creator of some of the Chobits but I thought he knew all the rules and I didn't think he was one for rebelling…Well if this has happened to him before he's bound to know what to do with poor Chi!

Plum: Well you were expelled from school because of obvious reasons "PORN SITES" and now we have no way of contacting Minoru…

Hideki: Plum Minoru is like one of my good friends; I think I know where he lives…

Plum: Oh, well lets go then…But before we go how do we get out of here through all these crowds…?

Hideki: I was wondering why all these people were here! Maybe there's a performer or something…

Plum: Lift me up and I'll take a look…But don't jiggle me around you might delete some of my knowledge from my "ram"…

Hideki: Ok Plum, but where will I put Chi down…?

Plum: Oh don't worry I'll just crawl up the front and have a look, I'll be right back with the news…

Hideki: Don't take too long; all I need is for you to go missing and another thing for me to worry about…

Plum: Alright!

Hideki: Chi! Chi! Wake up…open your eyes…are you ok?

Chi: Chi is fine! Chi was dreaming of Hideki!

Hideki: Oh that's nice! What exactly were you dreaming of me doing or saying?

Chi: I can't remember!

Plum: HIDEKI! CHI! HIDEKI! SOMEONE HELP ME I'm BEING SQUASHED! HELP!

Hideki: Chi stay right here I have to go and help Plum before she's squashed to a micro chip pulp…!

Plum: QUICK HIDEKI! I'm BEING TRAMPLED ON…HEY YOU STUPID HUMAN GET YOUR FOOT OFF!

Bystander: What a rude persacom…!

Hideki: Plum! Where are you I can't see you…?

Plum: I'm right here dummy…you took long enough, I was squashed by silly people…

Hideki: Well we have to get back to Chi as quick as we can, I left her to come and get you!

Plum: Where is she? Don't tell me you lost her again…!

Hideki: She was just there! Now's she's not! Where could she have gotten to? CHI!

Plum: CHI! CHI!

Chi: Chi! Chi! Chi! Chi over here!

Hideki: Is that Chi up on the stage with, with, with Minoru?

Plum: I think so…! But why is she up there?

Hideki: Well we better move on up there to see what's going on! Come on Plum…!

Plum: OK! Hideki why don't you just ask nicely next to you rude homo sapien 

Hideki and Plum make there way through the crowds up to the font stage to find Minoru and Chi standing on the stage talking with each other like their related or something…

Hideki: Minoru! Minoru! Down here! It's me, Hideki!

Minoru: Oh hey Hideki! What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of town or something…?

Hideki: Yeah I used to, that was until I was evicted without notice…But the question isn't why I'm here it's why is she up there with you?

Minoru: Who's up here? Are you talking about Chi! Were friends…you know that!

Hideki: Um! Yeah I guess so…! So how's life been treating you Minoru!

Minoru: I'm just fine living in my big old mansion all on my own except for the butcher, the bake and the candle stick maker and the other maids and butlers! What about you, how's life treating you…?

Hideki: Pretty shit actually! My persacom is kind of broken…! I need to talk to you about because I have no idea what's happening…

Minoru: Yeah I need to talk to you as well…some one looking for you and Chi came to me to ask…She was with another man! They said their names were Zima and Dita! They were pretty strange looking…

Hideki: Nope, never heard of them…maybe they have the wrong person!

**Chi closes her eyes!**

Dark Chi: Those guys are closing in Chi!

Chi: Who are you and why are you saying all this?

Dark Chi: Ahh?

**Chi opens her eyes!**

Minoru: Well we can't talk here! We could always go back to my house!

Hideki: Ok, isn't it just around the corner…?

Minoru: But first I have to finish up her! I have just invented the best upgrade for persacoms ever…!

Hideki: Oh ok, we could wait for a while I guess! We have no where else to go…

Hideki, Plum and Chi waited for Minoru…They waited for 5 hours…but they stayed and waited because they knew they had to sort this shit out with poor old Chi! But Hideki was still wondering why people (Zima and Dita) were looking for him…

Minoru: Ready to go! I wasn't too long was I?

Hideki: No, NOT AT ALL! We were just waiting for 5 whole entire hours…

Minoru: I'm sorry, the sales were getting big! Well are you coming or not?

Plum: What took you so long mister?

Hideki: Don't be rude now Plum!

Minoru: Is she a chobit or has she just been upgraded with an attitude problem?

Hideki and Minoru were talking about life as they were walking home and then the subject of Zima and Dita came up and Minoru didn't seem to want t talk about it so he kept changing the subject…

Hideki: Were finally here! Thank goodness! My feet are paining me!

Minoru: Yeah me to! Lets go inside and get a drink, in the kitchen?

Hideki: O.K, that's sounds good! I'm thirsty to the maxx!

Minoru: It's just in here! Go in and ask for a drink I've just gotta go and check some papers…!

Hideki: O.K! I wonder what he has to drink! HELLO! ANYONE HOME!

Zima: Yeah! But I'm not offering beverages, I want your persacom!

Hideki: What the fuck! Who the hell are you? What do you want with Chi!

Zima: I'm Chi's old friend!

Dita: Don't lie Zima! Were not her friends, you want her crushed!

Zima: SHUT UP YOU IGNORAMUS!

Hideki: Your not having her! I'm outta here!

Plum: Hideki the doors locked, your "FRIEND" locked us in!

Hideki: WHAT! We have to get out of here! They're a threat to Chi's existence!

Plum: Well we can't get out of here! If you haven't noticed were trapped with nowhere to go!

Hideki: I thought something was a bit fishy, this isn't even a kitchen!

Zima: Shut Up and hand over the robot! If you have value for your life!

TBC… 

**Authors Note: **I really hoped you like this one and if you don't review me I'll be extremely sad and I won't continue! Remember, even if you don't like it you have to tell me by submitting a review! 

Love Mark 3 (Rin)


End file.
